


Sweet

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million years ago, someone gave me the prompt "candy":</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

It had been a mistake, Simon decided, to bring the candy canes. He had been thinking about the children, of course—Simon was always thinking about the children, _naturally_ —and Sinitta's kids seemed to appreciate the Christmas sweets on the yacht. He wanted them to enjoy the holiday.

What he hadn't figured into the equation was _Ryan_ getting into the box. Maybe he should have been thinking about Ryan. After all, Ryan was an overgrown child in so many ways.

Then again, there was nothing childish _at all_ about what Ryan had been doing with the candy canes for the last half hour.

Simon narrowed his eyes at Ryan across the gap separating their reclining deck chairs, over the small table that stood between them, holding drinks and their discarded sunglasses.

Ryan stared back impishly, eyes sparkling, and stroked his tongue up the length of the candy cane in the lewdest possible manner.

Simon gritted his teeth. It wasn't a terribly large yacht. The bedrooms were quite close together, and sound had a tendency to travel. It was seven in the evening and they hadn't even had dinner yet. He could drag Ryan back to their quarters, kiss his impertinent, peppermint mouth, and make Ryan do that very same tongue thing to _him_ , but to put it gingerly, people would notice.

"You're terrible," Simon told him.

Ryan faked a moan, quiet and under his breath, and then grinned when Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I can't take you anywhere," Simon complained.

"Oh, baby," Ryan said, "you can take me _everywhere_."

They stared at each other for one second before both started laughing.

"Sorry," Ryan said. "That was awful."

"Just don't do it again," Simon warned.

"Oh, the candy canes? I'm not sorry for that. I'm going to do that _all_ night long," Ryan promised, and as if to prove it, he gave the cane in his hand another lascivious lick.

"I will throw you over the side of this boat."

"You love it," Ryan said softly, and then he wrapped his tongue around the candy again.

Simon shifted in his chair again, unable to tear his eyes away, until a moment later when his reverie was broken by the familiar sound of small, bare feet slapping against the deck. The kids appeared from around the corner, running toward them at top speed, clamoring for attention.

Simon gave Ryan a pointed look. "Later."

Ryan smiled innocently. "Later."


End file.
